


short pieces anthology

by shadowwish



Series: Haikyuu short stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwish/pseuds/shadowwish
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory. i'll mainly post experimental, nonsensical and brief pieces with no context.i intend to post here as a long-term project with irregular updates, but i hope everyone enjoys my work(warnings and tags in the notes of each chapter; rating may vary)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817302
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character(s): Oikawa Tooru

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. 

  
  


Oikawa ran, feet pounding the floor.

Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump.

‘Faster,‘ he thought, ‘I have to be faster.‘

Thump. Thump. Thump.

  
  


The blood rushed through his veins, and he used the tempo to keep going and ignore everything.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

  
  


The ragged breaths clawed his throat, lungs and chest, but he couldn’t stop.

Thump.

  
  


If he stopped...

_ Wham! _

  
  


… the beast would catch up.


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: character death, blood mention
> 
> character(s): Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi’s eyes stared back at him, dull and empty.

His face was too pale to be normal, the messy hair contrasting with the grotesque blood splatters on his cheekbones.

Bokuto choked out a sob and reached for his hand, suddenly too cold. 

“No,” he heard himself whisper, voice broken, “no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! _NO!_ ”

The knot in his throat worsened when he saw the blood on his own hands.

‘You murderer,’ the voice in his head purred, ‘why would you kill your pretty Keiji?’

No. No. bokuto wouldn’t murder Akaashi. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone the love of his life! He just wanted to tell him his feelings. Akaashi told him first, and then—

Then everything was a blur.

Bokuto couldn’t hold it in anymore and sobbed loudly, doubling over Akaashi’s painfully cold chest and almost draped himself on the body.

What had he done? Why was Akaashi cold? Why wasn’t his soothing voice calling out his name? _Why wasn’t Akaashi alive?_

“Keiji,” he sobbed, calling Akaashi’s given name for the first time, “Keiji, oh my god— wha— what _happened?_ What did i— what did i do?”

No answer, just the silence and his mind.

‘You killed him. You hurt him. You ended his life and broke your own heart. How must he have felt when you hurt him, huh?’

He tried to shut the voice up, but it was useless, and Akaashi was still laying on the cold floor, his lips parted in a silent sigh that never left his lips. 

Bokuto never got to kiss those lips. He never got to hear his given name flow gracefully out of them. Because Akaashi was dead, and the blood tainted his perfect body.

Just like the memory tainted Bokuto’s life.


	3. He was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi
> 
> character(s): Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime

It was heartbreaking. The way he moved, the way his lips curled and his throat bared itself when he tilted his head, a question on the tip of his tongue and his eyes crinkling with mirth. His soft skin, scars littered all over it from various wounds. The time he fell in the park when they were seven. A surgery. His mind being dark. 

When he purred Hajime's name, it was as multifaceted as him. It could be dangerous, a knife glinting against someone's pulse, or achingly sweet, adoration dripping from it. He was home, and he was lightning and he was rain and earth and the very air Hajime needed to live. He was cold as steel, sharp and focused. He was honey, lips pliant and ready to love and be loved. He was Hajime's whole world.

Sometimes, he would ignore his own health in favor of whatever drove him most. That very same dedication and fearless determination everyone admired was a double-edged weapon, and fuck if he wasn't afraid to wield it. Tooru was nothing but raw, unyielding and all-too powerful ambition, teeth bared and always ready to fight whoever crossed his path. Tooru was everything and anything. Anything he wanted to be.

And everything Hajime had ever wanted to love.


End file.
